Help:Category Guide
__TOC__ General Categories ;• Candidates for deletion : Use this category if you would like to nominate a page for deletion. : You may also add the tag anywhere on your page. ;• Collaborations : This category is for pages made in collaboration with two or more users. ;• Public : Public pages can be changed and edited by anyone. ;• Work In Progress : Use this page to mark that your page is incomplete. : Do not use this category for incomplete Fanfictions. Use Fanfictions (Incomplete) instead. Fanfiction Pages All fanfictions should have the Fanfictions category. They may also have a canon-compatibility, a completion, a genre, and a content category. ;• Fanfictions : This marks your page as a Fanfiction. : All Fanfictions should have this category. ;• Roleplay Stories : This category is used when Roleplays are compiled into a story. Canon-Compatibility ;• Fanfictions (Canon) : The fanfiction does not break anything established as canon. : This could offer insight into what went on behind the scenes. : This should use only canon species. ;• Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) : The fanfiction may break some established canon. : Shipfics between canon couples is often a good example. ;• Fanfictions (Fanon) : This fanfiction may use fanon settings or alternate universes. : Completion ;• Fanfictions (Incomplete) : This category marks that a fanfiction is not finished. : These pages should NOT use the Work In Progress category. ;• Fanfictions (Completed) : This category marks fanfictions that are completed. : Genres These categories are meant to label which type is your fanfiction, style or form-wise. ;• Genre (Adventures) : This story focuses on going on a risky journey, exploring new places and danger. ;• Genre (Comedy) : This story focuses on humor, meant to make the reader smile or laugh. ;•Genre (Comic) : This story is told in a comic form. ;•Genre (Crossover) : This story involves two or more fandoms, one of them must be the Fortuna fandom. ;•Genre (Horror) : This story is meant to scare, terrify or induce fear into the reader. ;•Genre (Mystery) : This story focuses on a situation (crime, death, disappearance) that needs solving. ;•Genre (Poetry) : This story is told in a poetry form. Examples being sonnets, haikus, ballads, etc. ;•Genre (Romance) : This story focuses on a loving relationship between two or more characters ;•Genre (Short Story) : This story can be read in one sitting, no multiple chapters or longer word counts. ;•Genre (Tragedy) : This story involves the main character's downfall or failure at the end. Character Pages All Character Pages should have a Characters category, a Gender category, and a Tribe category. Pages may also have a Content category, an Occupation, a Residence, a Status, and others. Characters ;• Characters : This category marks all Fanmade characters. : If you make an Original Character, it gets this category. Gender ;• Males : This category is for all male characters. ;• Females : This category is for all female characters. ;• Non-Binary : This category is for all characters who are neither male nor female. Species This category marks which species your character is from. In the event of a hybrid, mark both species your character is a part of, and add the Hybrids category. Canon Species All canon species of Fortuna can be located in the species section of the Cosmodex. • Hybrids This category is for all hybrid characters - the offspring of two or more species, including subspecies. A Hybrid Character page gets categories from each of their species' pages. Status Status categories are categories based on a character's social status. Their place on the race ladder and class ladder also count if your character has the Racist and or Classist trait. Fame, authority, and nobility are social concepts, so characters who have the Famous trait, are a leader, or apart of royalty would be considered a status. A person can only be a prodigy if they exceed the social norm. ;• Status (Famous) :This category is used for all characters with the Famous trait. ;• Status (Leader) :This category is used for leaders of organizations, crews, or other groups of people. :This category should NOT be used alongside Status (Royalty) unless they are also the leader of an organization. ;• Status (Prodigy) :This category is used for people who are exceptional at a young age. ;• Status (Royalty) :This category can be given to any member of the royal family. :Kings and Queens should NOT have the Status (Leader) category unless they are also the leader of an organization.